Journey
by larkchele
Summary: Starts with Fuinn, ends up with Finchel. The summary isn't the best, its best for you to all just read it. Reviews are much appreciated.
1. Introduction To Finn

Finn Hudson sat alone in his tiny room which could barely contain his size and he was wondering why his mom picked out that wallpaper when his phone 'beeped' and he immediately opened the incoming message and saw it was his girlfriend, Quinn Fabray. It read; "Finn, my house, tonight at 8, Q."

After he fully processed the message, he let his mind wander about Quinn. She was super-hot, his teenage mind screamed at him, cheerleader, a member and an upcoming star of the Glee Club, with bit of a rough past with the baby drama last year, but he still loved her regardless of what she had been through.

After throwing on his jacket and leaving a note for his mom, he got in his truck and drove over to Quinn's. As he pulled up outside her huse he noted all the downstairs lights were still on, which meant he had to put up with being polite to Quinn's parents and it also meant no alone time for him and Quinn, but even so, he got out the truck and ran towards the door, trying to dodge the powerful sprinklers that just happened to turn on as he got out of his truck, 'Another Quinn joke' he thought to himself.

As he reached the door, as swift as a feather's touch, Quinn pulled him inside.

"Hey." He smiled down at her; even Quinn wasn't tall enough for him.

"Hi." She smiled up at him, and pecked him lightly on the cheek.

A few hours later, and after politely gritting his teeth through Mr & Mrs Fabray's prom night talk, he said he'd best be leaving now since he didn't want his mom to worry about him not being in at this late hour. Quinn walked him to the door, and he was surprised when she brought his neck down to give her a passionate, heated kiss. He wasn't used to her behaving like this.

"Same time tomorrow? I'll make sure mommy and daddy are out." Quinn whispered in her sweet breath.

"Yeah, sounds cool." He tried playing hard to get around Quinn, but he couldn't keep it up for long. "I'll see you tomorrow, at Glee Club, OK?"

"Yeah, okay. I love you." Quinn shouted as he sped back into his truck, and with one final wave, he drove off into the night.

"Tomorrow." Quinn whispered to herself, before closing the door. 


	2. The Greeting

Rachel Berry was walking up the hallways to her locker when she heard the footsteps of somebody fall in behind her, not recognizing it was one Finn Hudson, the guy every girl wanted to be with, and every guy wanted to be. Yes, she found him very attractive and his tallness was a cute feature about the boy, she couldn't let anybody distract her, not if she was going to succeed on Broadway and fulfil her future as a star. As she reached her locker, she found he was still walking towards her, but no slushy was in his hand, so she turned and faced him. Gosh, he really was tall.

"Hi, Finn." Wow, she sounded like a complete and utter fool.

"Hey, Rachel isn't it?"

Of course he wouldn't know who she was, he was popular, a somebody.

"Uh, yeah, it is, yeah, Rachel."

As she said these words, she could see that he was getting a little freaked out by how she was swooning over him like this.

"Well, I know we haven't talked much, but I thought, well we are in Glee Club together and we do sing a lot of duets with each other, so I thought now would be a good time to introduce myself, formally, not in song."

His cute half smile and those brown eyes made her lose her track of thought.

"Yes, of course, well, it's nice to meet you Finn."

Down the hall, Quinn Fabray and her two best friends Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce were watching the conversation unfold between Finn and Rachel.

"Can she do hypnotizing or something, I mean, how else will she get anybody else to talk to her?"

Santana and Brittany laughed together in perfect harmony, while Quinn stared intently at Finn and Rachel. He was hers, she stated to herself, why wouldn't he want to be, she was perfect and she smiled to herself smugly while thinking this. Also, we are in the lead for prom king and queen and well we basically are the perfect couple. Her thoughts were interrupted by Santana saying impatiently, "Quinn, cheerleading practice is in 5, Sylvester will go off on one if we are late, and we'd better get going."

Santana pulled lightly on Quinn's Cheerio jacket, Quinn had to admit, she did like Brittany better than Santana, Santana always wanted to be on top, the most popular girl in school, something like Quinn she laughed to herself. Whereas Brittany was more focused on what to say on her local internet show, Fondue for Two with her cat Lord Tubbington. Quinn shook her head at Santana and pointed at Rachel who was now laughing with Finn.

"I'm going to sort hobbit out, tell Sylvester I've forgotten something or whatever."

Quinn walked away from her two friends and picked up her pace as she walked over to Finn and Rachel.

"Hey, Finn." Quinn pulled him down for a kiss; completely ignoring Rachel's offended and slightly embarrassed expression. "I'm going to Cheerio's now, so wait for me in the lunch room so we can walk to Glee Club practise together." She gave him another kiss on the cheek and walked away with her hands behind her back.

"She's very affectionate isn't she?" Rachel turned around but Quinn disappeared from sight.

"Yeah, I suppose so, I guess." Finn wanted to tell the shorter girl that he was sorry for embarrassing her like that; Quinn was such a bitch sometimes. "Well, I'll see you in Glee Club." And with that, he walked away. He couldn't help but think of Rachel as he walked to his next lesson. 


	3. Glee Club

Over the next few weeks, Rachel and Finn hardly ever talked, until today.

Throughout her next lesson, Rachel couldn't help but think about Finn. Even with Miss Holiday's lecture about President Kennedy's assassination which would usually have her enquiring questions, she couldn't stop thinking about Finn. But he has a girlfriend, Rachel tells herself countless times, a popular pretty girlfriend who had everything, friends, fabulous lifestyle. Everything Rachel didn't have. She still couldn't believe she was thinking about him after all this time.

"Rachel." Somebody whispered to her, as she turned, she discovered it was Finn smiling at her.

"Hey, Finn, I didn't know you were in my class." Of course she knew he was, she'd stared at him with every opportunity she had.

"Oh, yeah, I got moved up for good grades last semester, I'm sure I'll be moved back down soon."

Rachel laughed and ran a hand through her hair, and Finn couldn't help but noticed how nice her smile was, or how easily her hair fell onto her shoulders, a part of him wanted to run a hand through her hair, but he didn't want a restraining order, so he continued.

"Well, I wanted to ask you, do you know what the answer to question 16 in our textbooks?" He pointed at the question that read; who was originally suspected for Kennedy's death?

"Oh, uh, it was John Harvey Oswald wasn't it?" Rachel checked her textbook while still secretly watching Finn.

"Oh thanks." Just as Rachel turned away Finn said with a slight hint of hope, "Maybe we should sit together? I don't have any idea of how to answer these questions " Finn didn't wait for Rachel's response; he moved his books and his bag and plopped down next to Rachel. The lesson continued from there, but Finn and Rachel didn't notice Santana and Brittany sitting at the back of the class giving Quinn all the information she needed to make Rachel's life a living hell.

After the torture of history had finally been endured, Finn picked up Rachel's books and bag and waited for her to finish her essay. She smiled at him then and replied with a "Thank you." They then walked out the class together, but when Rachel was about to walk away from Finn, he handed her a piece of paper, he gave her an instruction. "Don't open this until you get home, do you promise me?"

"Yeah, of course. I won't." He then walked away to go and find Quinn, who probably wanted to talk about herself and how Santana was being more of a bitch than usual, but he would of liked to talk to Rachel for a little bit longer.

Finn and Quinn walked into Glee Club practice together, and when Quinn seen that Rachel was in the room, she grabbed hold of Finn's hand as he was about to talk to Sam about football practice after school and dragged him up to the back of the class, in plain view of Rachel. She was messing with his hair as Mr. Shue walked in and greeted the class, and told them their new assignment for the lesson.

"Well everybody, I know how you all are excited about prom, and I know you won't be wanting to be researching Stevie Wonder's greatest hits, I'm letting you're imagination run a little bit wilder than I usually do "

Puck muttered to Artie who sat next to him,"I think Miss Holiday has taken over Mr. Shue's body." Everybody heard Puck's joke and laughed along beside him.

"No Puck, actually she hasn't! But back to my point, I want you all to perform your own songs-"

"A solo!" Kurt chimed in, he immediately got stuck in a conversation with Mercedes about what song he would sing, and he was thinking Whitney Houston or maybe Tina Turner when Mr. Shue interrupted his excitement.

"Back to what I was saying, Kurt, I'd like you all perform by yourself about a song that expresses something your feeling and what best expresses your emotions." Rachel straight away started to discuss with Tina what song she should sing when she felt somebody tap her shoulder, as she turned around she saw Finn smiling at her.

"Have you kept that note I've given you?"

"Yes, I don't like to break promises Finn; I'll do as you asked." Rachel smiled softly at Finn.

"Okay then, good, thank you."

The look on Quinn's face assured Finn for sure he was in deep trouble for talking to Rachel.

"What. Was. That?" Quinn demanded as Finn settled back in his chair next to Quinn.

"I asked her to do something for me. That's all. Why does it matter to you?"

"Because we are boyfriend and girlfriend Finn, and I'd like to know whether you are cheating on me with man-hands over there."

"Quinn! Leave her alone!"

"No Finn, I won't! You've got a hot, pretty, girlfriend sitting beside you here, and you want to talk to somebody who is half your size!"

"Do I go crazy when you talk to Puck all the time? No, I don't! So why can't I talk to Rachel?"

By this time, the Glee Club members noticed Quinn and Finn's conversation was about to reach a boiling point, so they decided to be suddenly interested in what was saying to them at that present moment. Rachel's face was bright red at the end of Glee Club, with everyone staring at her and giving her the 'Don't-Walk-Home-Alone' type look.

Finn was first to leave the class, he stormed out without a backwards glance, not waiting for Quinn or any of his friends. Just as Rachel picked up her books and bag, Quinn whispered slyly in her ear.

"Hey hobbit, keep your hands off my man. Anyway, who would like anybody like you?" And with that, Quinn, Santana and Brittany left the room, not noticing Rachel was about to burst into tears at any moment. Mr. Shue watched as Rachel left the room, wiping the tears from her eyes. 


	4. Home

When Rachel got home, she couldn't fight back the tears that spilled out of her eyes. Of course, Quinn was right, nobody would ever like her, and Finn certainly wouldn't like her. Even Sam turned her down a couple of months ago, he was homeless and had been dumped by Quinn countless times and Santana had played with his heart too, but he still didn't want to go on a date with Rachel to Breadsticks, he just wasn't that interested in her.

Just before she really felt like hitting her head against the wall, she remembered Finn's note, immediately she opened her wardrobe and felt inside her coat pockets before she felt the material of the paper scratching against her hands, the note read;

Rachel, I'd prefer for you to re-cap on your history before giving me the answer in History class, the answer to question 16 wasn't John Harvey Oswald, it was Lee Harvey Oswald, but I didn't mind, I thought it was cute. But I just wanted to say to you that I really do like you, and I really do find you quite cool, in a crazy way. I want to become friends with you, without Quinn watching like a hawk all the time with Santana and Brittany. Sometimes I have no idea why I date Quinn, she is so mean sometimes, especially to you, and I want you to know, I'm sorry.

Finn.

Ps.

Here's my number in case you ever want to talk.

00743214581

By this time Rachel could barely breathe, after re-reading the note at least several times, she couldn't believe it. He said that he liked her, and that he'd want to be friends with her, the crazy part wasn't that good, but he said the way she gave him the wrong answer was kind of cute! She couldn't believe what she was seeing. After deliberating for at least 10 minutes whether to write a note, she decided to scrawl down a reply to Finn. Maybe, just maybe, things are looking up, she guessed. 


	5. Phone Call

Finn was laying in his bed watching re-runs of Family Guy, when he heard the familiar 'beeping' of his phone, straight away he answered, expecting to hear Rachel's voice through the speaker. Instead, it was Quinn. He wished he'd never answered now. Over the past couple of weeks, things have become even more awkward than he ever thought was possible.

"Quinn."

"Finn, let me ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Why are you so selfish? I mean, we have everything together, I'm super pretty, you're handsome, we are the top dogs of this school, and you want to throw it all away, for Rachel? Finn I knew you were dumb, but not that dumb. Finn, I don't want to lose my place in this school, after last year, I'll do anything to stay on top-"

"I'M SELFISH?" Finn shouted down the phone, getting angry now,

"You're calling me selfish, have you realised what you've just said to me? You don't want to lose your place at the top; I bet if I hadn't interrupted you would have said that we were shoe-in for Prom King and Queen! Do you realise at all what I WENT through last year, you CHEATED on me with Puck, he was my best friend, and you say I'm selfish!"

"Finn you don't understand-"

"Quinn, I understand perfectly! You're so self obsessed that I bet I'm only your boyfriend because I'm the jock, the football player, POPULAR! How can you do this to me? I bet you'd be with Puck if he wasn't with Lauren!"

"Finn, it's not like you have much choice is it? Nobody else in the school is rushing to be by your side, apart from the hobb-"

"Her name is Rachel."

"Okay, then, RACHEL."

"Well I actually like her, and I find that she's nicer than you Quinn! You are such a bitch, oh yes, I don't think you expected anybody to say that to you, but it's TRUE! Santana is kinder than you at times!"

"Let's not bring Santana into this Finn."

"It's true, she is kinder than you. And I've just said to you what everybody in Glee Club, no in fact the whole SCHOOL wanted to say to you! Rachel doesn't deserve the shit you give her Quinn, not at all! She's kind, sweet and caring, did you see how she wheeled Artie to his next class and helped him get his lunch! That's how kind she is, did you see how she helped Brittany in maths class when she couldn't understand what '+' meant? You'd never do that Quinn, you're too obsessed with yourself and your world, when in fact there's another world outside yours, and it's the REAL one!" After he was done with his rant, he didn't regret anything he'd said to Quinn.

"I'll let you think about what you've just said to me Finn, and we'll discuss it tomorrow." And with that, Quinn hung up the phone. 


	6. The BuildUp

Rachel was walking down the hallway, looking forward to the day ahead, more importantly seeing Finn, when she seen Quinn walking in her direction flanked by Brittany and Santana, she couldn't turn, unless she wanted to butt some lockers, so she carried on walking and kept her head held high.

"Hey, man-hands, leave Finn alone, he doesn't want you. Look at me, compared to you, I'm taller than you for a start, and I have nice hands. So I've basically won haven't I?-"

Quinn was interrupted by Finn spinning her round to look at him.

"WHAT did I say to you last night Quinn? I said leave Rachel ALONE!"

By this time, nearly the entire school formed a circle around them, Santana and Brittany lingering on the side lines, waiting to come to Quinn's defence if needed.

"Why are you being like this Quinn? After everything I've put up with from you, shouldn't I be acting like this? Being a bitch? Moaning? Caring about only yourself!"

"Finn " Quinn was lost for words, and then Finn gave the final words that were sure to end her life and Rachel's too.

"I'm breaking up with you."

Quinn laughed it off, "Finn you cant be serious, so what I'll take back what you've just said and you can make it up too me tonight, at Breadsticks."

"No, I mean it. We're finished." Finn walked away then with one last look at Rachel, leaving Quinn dumbstruck.

Rachel didn't know whether to run or stay where she was, she was as shocked as Quinn was. Quinn finally flipped her head back to look at Rachel and stood right in of her whispering these words,

"I'd watch out if I were you man-hands, I don't forget things like this." Quinn stormed away then, followed automatically by Santana and Brittany, Rachel swore she heard Quinn cry, but her ears couldn't be sure.

Finn sat alone in the choir room, where he had spent the entire last year sitting during Quinn's pregnancy, once or twice he had wrote down lyrics for a song, or just basically ranting about how his life had been completely turned upside down by Quinn's cheating on him with Puck. With his head in his hands, he didn't notice Rachel enter the room.

"Finn."

"Rachel." He looked up at her, and a feeble smile appeared on his face.

"Finn, I can't tell you how sorry I am, for everything."

"Rachel, it's not your fault, it was only a matter of time before Quinn said something that would make me crazy." Rachel smiled then.

"Well at least you didn't kick any chairs over." Finn's mind drifted away to the day he found out Quinn's baby wasn't his.

"Yea." Rachel took a few steps towards him then, her face unsure whether what she was doing is OK.

"Why do you look scared, Rachel?" Rachel shook her head,

"I don't know."

"You don't have to be." The smile on his face grew then, becoming more genuine, Finn stood up then brought Rachel into a crushing hug.

"Finn, I need air." Rachel laughed and looked up at Finn; she couldn't believe that only a few weeks ago she had dreamed of being this close to him, now she had him, exactly where she wanted him.

Finn was about to let go of Rachel but she stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a mind-blowing kiss; he had no time to react as her lips crushed his into a million pieces. Before he could recognize what he was doing he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him, but all too soon she pulled away. Her eyes glistened with tears that Finn wished he could wipe away.

"I'm sorry Finn." She walked out then, the tears all too visible for the entire school to see. 


	7. Friends

Rachel knew she shouldn't be here. Every instinct in her body told her to turn away from this house and never return. Each step she took towards the door, the more she regretted coming here.

"Rachel?" Kurt looked astonished by the red-rimmed eyed Rachel standing on his door-step.

"Kurt I had no idea, I didn't know anywhere else to go." Rachel turned to leave, but Kurt pulled her back.

"Here, come in." Kurt wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulder and led her inside to his living room.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Rachel started to cry then, glad to have somebody enduring or at least listening to her problems.

"It's Finn." Kurt sighed then and soothingly rubbed Rachel's shoulder.

"My brother, he really and truly is a girl magnet."

"I kissed him Kurt." Rachel heard Kurt gasp then and a tone of shock ran through his voice.

"But I thought he was with Quinn, seriously, I can't keep up with that boy."

"He broke up with her, because of me."

"Well I'll inform you of something you'll be quite glad to know, late last night I overheard a argument between Finn and Quinn, on the phone of course, and often your name was mentioned, and quite a bit of swearing. I really do think he likes you Rachel, he came to your defence from what I was hearing." Rachel laughed then, but Kurt continued.

"After the mass amounts of shouting and Finn kicking things over, I heard him cry, not like he'd lost a multiplayer on COD type cry, a real, heartfelt cry. And Rachel, I think he was crying over you."

"But Kurt, how can he like somebody like me?"

"Rachel, you may not see it, but you are beautiful. Well, you talk a lot, but, you're beautiful and have so many good qualities."

"Thanks Kurt, that means a lot."

"I just call it like I see it Rachel. And what I see now is Blaine coming up my pathway." Kurt jumped up excitedly then, and rushed to the door.

"Blaine!" Kurt pulled Blaine in and gave him a hug. After a pleasant, brief conversation with Blaine, Rachel decided she'd best be leaving.

"Well, I've gotta go. I need to practise for our assignment." Rachel stood up then and fished inside her pocket searching for the note she had written to Finn the night before.

"Kurt, give Finn this please, when he comes in."

"Oh of course Rachel, night lovely."

"Bye Kurt, bye Blaine, thanks for everything Kurt, maybe I'll let you take a solo off me every once in a while."

"Look forward to the day Rachel." 


	8. Maybe I Love Her

Throughout football practise, he could still feel Rachel on his lips. The feeling was so sweet, so gentle, nothing like Quinn's sometimes harsh, hurtful lips. He wished he could kiss her, just one more time.

After missing countless throws, Coach Beiste gave up on Finn.

"Hudson, sit on the sidelines, obviously you're somewhere else."

Finn stumbled off then to sit next to Artie.

"Hey man, how's life?" Artie turned himself around in his wheelchair.

"Shit."

"Preach."

"I just can't believe all these things can happen in one day."

"Oh, I heard."

"Yea, I think I'll regret it sooner or later."

"No, I don't think you will. Man, do you think we don't notice?"

"Notice what Artie, how I'm a complete and utter fool?"

"No, how much you stare at Rachel. Damn Finn, could you be any more obvious?"

"I can't help it. There's just something about her "

Artie was lost for words, didn't know how to phrase whatever was needed to comfort Finn.

"Artie, can I fall for a girl that I've only just met only just a few weeks ago?"

"Well, if they can do it on The Hills, I'm sure it's legal."

"You watch that show!"

"Not my point, but Finn, if you have fallen for her, it's your choice to act on it, not anybody else's. "

"It sounds like those bad American TV comedies, it's wrong for me to feel this way about her."

"It doesn't matter whether you met her two days ago or ten years ago, a feeling is one that has to be acted on before you can decide whether you love the person or not."

Finn looked at Artie with a surprised look on his face.

"Romance novels, my mom, at least quotes twenty of them each day."

"Well Artie, you've gave me a lot to think about, thanks bro."

"Aren't you gonna stay?"

"No, I think I'm gonna go home."

"Well, I hope everything turns out ok for you Finn." After a quick high five with Artie, Finn jumped into his truck and drove home.

As Finn pulled up in the driveway, he heard the familiar Broadway classic 'Bye Bye Birdie' blasting from the front living room, well Kurt is home, he thought to himself. As he entered the room, he noted Blaine's jacket was hung on the banister, not wanting to disturb them; Finn crept upstairs to his room. But before crawling under the covers and having a restless sleep, he saw an envelope with his name on the front; he sat on the bed and started to read.

Finn,

Well thank you for your kind words, but I would much prefer to tell you what I'm thinking right now.

06742942103

Ps.

Here's my address, if you want to come over

46 Mosslawn Street.

He couldn't believe it. Rachel had given him her ADDRESS? He felt his face turning bright red and an exciting feeling fill his stomach. Should he go over to her house or not? Maybe she was joking; maybe it was Kurt who'd written the note. But he wanted to see her. He dialled her number on his phone, expecting a take-away service to reply, but he was graced with Rachel's angelic voice.

"Finn?"

"Hi. Rachel."

"I see you've gotten my note."

"Yea uh, well."

"My dads are out, if you do wish to come over, you'd better be quick."

Finn didn't even let Rachel finish her sentence; he got in his truck and straight away drove over to Rachel's house. 


End file.
